Helpless
by forevershules
Summary: Psych fan fiction one shot. Established Shules. What happens when Juliet gets a mysterious call? Something has happened to the one she loves and she is the only one who can save him. I wrote this for an English assignment and decided that I would post it to see how it goes. Also on Wattpad.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych.

"Hello?" I spoke into my cell, exhausted from staying at work late. I had left a message on my fiancé's phone earlier telling him I would return late so I would not have been surprised if it was him returning my call.

"I can see you, Detective Juliet O'Hara," a low voice said through my phone's speakers that was most definitely not my fiancé, Shawn's. My eyes immediately shot up to glance around the dark and isolated Santa Barbara Police Department.

"Excuse me?" I replied back to the mysterious caller. As I rose from my comfortable leather seat, the voice spoke once again.

"Just in case you need proof, that blue top looks quite beautiful on you, but I do think you should tuck in that tag." I raised my hand to the back of my turquoise blouse, my wariness only growing as I pushed the untucked tag back under the collar of the shirt.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I demanded.

"My name is irrelevant. As to your second inquiry, why don't you turn on your computer and see for yourself." I sighed and quickly punched in the password on my monitor. Suddenly the line went dead and I looked over at my iPhone before shrugging it off and setting it down. "Jules!" I looked up to my computer monitor and my eyes grew wide as I saw a bloody and restrained Shawn looking at me through the computer.

"Shawn!" I cried out and watched as another body stepped into the view of the camera. The man walked over to the chair where my fiancé was tied up and punched him in the stomach. I cried out for the mystery man to stop but my protests only seemed to give him more incentive. The huge man finally ceased his beatings once Shawn was knocked unconscious and then he walked over to the camera. I took a moment to examine the man who was causing so much pain. He had dark brown eyes, long unruly hair, and a huge stature.

"Hello Juliet," his voice identical to the one on the phone call.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Well that's an interesting story. Yes, yes it is. Shawn here doesn't seem to be recovering anytime soon so I have time to explain it all to you.

"I used to have a wife, you know. Tall and beautiful, she was the best thing in my life. We were both so happy. Then there came the day when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. I watched her as she suffered and I could not do a thing. She slowly got weaker and weaker and soon she lost the power to live. She was taken from me exactly a year ago on this very night. My wife left me all alone. Now you will know what it feels like. I want you to experience what it is like to feel helpless while you watch the one you love suffer."

I watched in horror as he strutted back over to where Shawn was passed out in the cold, metal chair. With the help of smelling salts, Shawn was brought back to reality. The crazy man then cut the bonds on Shawn and threw him to the ground. Tears poured from my eyes as

Shawn slowly stood up to face his attacker. Still weak, he was unprepared when he was knocked once again to the floor and pummeled. I forced myself to close my eyes until I heard the sounds of footsteps leaving the room where Shawn was. When I reopened my eyes, I immediately regretted it. Shawn was sprawled out on the stone floor, his right arms twisted in a such a crude way I could tell it broken, and blood was slowly making its way from the top of his head and down his face.

"Shawn!" I called out to his broken form, "Shawn can you hear me? It's going to be okay, alright? I just need to find out where you are!"

"Jules..." Shawn croaked out, "I'm there and here! Here is there. There is here!"

"Shawn you aren't making any sense. What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer, the man had returned. This time he carried a large, crude knife in his hand that made me shiver. What he planned to do with it, I did not even want to imagine.

It was then, when I saw that Shawn's life was in certain jeopardy, that I realized what he had meant. Here is there! There is here! He was at the station, downstairs in the interrogation rooms! The whole time, they had both been directly under my feet! I had not even recognized it, I was so focused on Shawn. I quickly grabbed my gun off of my desk and leaped out of my chair. I have never run faster in my life than I did that night. I darted down the stairs as quickly as humanly possible. Wrenching the door to the interrogation room open, I burst inside with my gun raised.

All it took was the sight of Shawn lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his side, for me to snap. As the man charged towards me with his knife, still a bright red from slicing Shawn's side, I discharged my gun. I barely watched as the man collapsed on the floor, dead from a direct shot to the heart. I instead turned my attention to the one person that meant the world to me.

"Shawn, I'm going to get you out of this, don't worry." I told Shawn while I called for an ambulance. I applied pressure to his side and kept him awake while waiting for help to arrive on the scene.

"Jules," Shawn whispered, looking up at my face, "I don't deserve you, you know that? You are such a good person and you are worthy of so much more than what I am. I hope you can forgive me for being selfish and never wanting to let you go."

With tears once more in my eyes, I took hold of his hand a replied, "I will never let you let me go."


End file.
